ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting Ben 1,000,000
Summary Paradox warped Ben into the future to get some "Spoilers" from future Ben but the Neuvo Circus Freaks return with an all new member... Plot A blinding flash then Ben 10 and Paradox are in Omnitrix City. Paradox sneezed then coughed. Paradox: Please excuse me. I do feel quite under the weather today. Ben: Here, again? Let's go see my future self. Race ya! (Transforms) Fasttrack! Paradox teleported and Fasttrack ran. When they arrived there was a man there. He had a long goatee and had a weird watch on. Ben: Is that....me? Ben 1,000,000: Yes. I am Ben 1,000,000. I am your real future. Ben: Proof it! Ben Million: When your were 12 you accidentily peed your- Ben: TMI! Ben Million grinned. Ben: So, what you are a solo hero now? Ben Million: Pretty much yeah. Ben: What about Grandpa? Ben Million: He died when I turned 33 in the Limax Wars. Ben: Limax? I fought those off when I was a kid! What about Kevin? Ben Million: He became a Weapons Master of the plumbers. Gwendolyn has became supreme court leader of the galaxy. And I am King of the Milky Way. Ben: Freaking awesome! Unknown Voice #1: Ben, how nice to see you again. Prepare to die. Unknown Voice #2: Yeah. I'll bash your head open. Unknown Voice #3: I'm gonna spit on ya! Unknown Voice #4: I'll go right up your ear! Unknown Voice #5: Enough my Circus Freaks, Ben here needs a slow painful death along with his younger self. Unknown Voice #1: I want some action! Unknown Voice #5: Easy Frightwig. Acid Breath, Thumbskull surrond them. Acid Breth and Thumbskull came into view. Frightwig came too. Zombozo came out with a....new mutant? Ben; Who is the newby? Ben Million: That is Spider Legs. He is Simians son. A crook turned into a villain. The recruited him in when I was about 20. Ben: Ok. Got it! Should we fight now? Ben Million: Yes we should. (Transforms) Swirls! Ben: He looks cool. (Scans) Awesome1 (Transforms) Swirls! Swirls Million: Rook, come in! We need backup! Rook came in and blasted Spider Legs. Rook: I'm tired of this skumbag! He shot a stun gun at Spider Legs, knocking him out. Swirls: Four Eyed is out cold. Swirls Million: Good now we have them to worry about! Thumbskull charged the younger Swirls. He swung but Swirls ducked. Swirls uppercutted him, knocking him out. Acid Breth spat at Swirls Million. Swirls M. yelled then shot an air bomb at him, knocking him out. Swirls M: First one down. Arachnid Boy. Second one down. Idiot Head. Third ?one down. Butt Breath. Who's next? Frightwig charged. Frightwig: You! She tied up Swirls so he changed into Ultimate Ben. Who turned into Clockwork and aged her hair to dust then kicked her into the wall, knocking her out. Ultimate Ben: Fourth one down. Repunzel. Zombozo threw a jack in a box at Swirls then it exploded. Ultimate Ben: No! The smoke cleared, revealed to be Goop. Goop: That was to close! He shot acid at Zombozo, knocking him out. Ultimate Ben: The final one down. Mr. Crazy. Paradox warped in, hacking like heck. Paradox: *Cough* Tell him *Cough* about *Cough* the invasion*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*. Ultimate Ben: Okay. Ben there is a profecy. It goes like this. "Seven aliens shall answer the call.From fire or storm the universe will fall. The doors of the Galvan have been open. A death trap they will all be trapped. In tthe midsts of evil named Lapped." Ben: Whoa. Cool. Paradox: Well *Cough* time to g-*Cough*-o! *Cough**Cough**Cough* Paradox and Ben warped out. Meanwhile in a planet far far away an alien awakes, hungry for revenge. END Category:Episodes